Life On A Ship
by wildcats2016
Summary: How would you cope if someone close to you went missing? How would you go on with day to day life? Why don't you find out how Gabriella Montez copes with life now that she lives with pirates. Is there any reason not to help a Montez in need?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

How would you like it if someone close to you went missing?

How would you go on with day to day life?

Why don't you take one look at Sharpay Evans, her best friend went missing.

"_We need to find her!"_

"_She could be dead!"_

Or better yet, why don't you look at her best friend, Gabriella Montez.

Why don't you find out how she copes with life now that she lives on board a ship...with pirates?

"_Why did you just hit me?"_

...

"_Please, just let me go home!"_

…

"_I'll do anything you want me to"_

…

"_I promise"_

She's not used to cleaning up after people.

That wasn't something she was supposed to do.

But that didn't stop her from doing it.

"_Go...clean the kitchen"_

…

"_I'm eh...going to..um..clean the deck"_

…

"_Is there anything else you want me to clean?"_

Will her family and friends find her?

Or will she be stuck on 'The Bolton Wildcat'?

Will Troy Bolton always be mean towards her?

Or will he calm down enough to realise he's fallen for the brunette?

"_Shut up and get to work!"_

…

"_Why are you such a stuck up bitch?"_

…

"_I don't fall for people, I don't love her"_

…

"_She's worthless"_

…

"_I captured her because I needed someone to clean. I'm not looking for love"_

…

"_I don't know what to do Chad"_

…

"_I love her"_

Will he tell her?

Or will he carry on being himself and make her believe he hates her?

Will Gabriella ever get away from the ship?

Will she tell Troy how she's fallen for him?

Or will she fight her way off of the ship, hoping to never see his blue eyes again.

"_I hate you!"_

…

"_You're nothing but a...a..a"_

"_A pirate?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

…

"_I'm going to get away from here"_

"_Sure you are doll face, sure you are"_

Why don't you follow her through her time on 'The Bolton Wildcat'

"_What kind of name is that for a ship anyway?"_

Why don't you help her get through it.

There's only one way you can help.

So, read her story. Help her find out what she has to do.

Life On A Ship.

Starring

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez  
Zac Efron as Troy Bolton  
Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans  
Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

And many more.

Is there any reason not to help a Montez in need?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Montez smiled as she watched her little brother, Alex, blow out his candles which were sitting on top of his chocolate cake on his fourteenth birthday. The restaurant had gone quiet so Gabriella, her family and the moody waiters could sing happy birthday to him. Gabriella was six years older than her brother and loved him to pieces. They were very much alike, both into sport and acting. They both had very dark hair and their dads chocolate brown eyes. "Happy birthday little bro" Gabriella grinned, throwing an arm around her younger siblings shoulders, giving him a light squeeze.

"Thanks Gabs!" Alex exclaimed, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm tired" He yawned, closing his eyes

"Yeah well don't fall asleep on me, we'll be going soon anyway" Gabriella giggled, tugging on his hair softly causing him to lift his head off of her shoulder. She looked over at her parents "We ready to go? Al's tired" She told them

"Okay" Their dad, David, replied "We'll get going now"

After David paid the bill Gabriella said goodbye to her parents and Alex before getting into her own car and making her way out of the parking lot. After turning down a few roads Gabriella came across some traffic. She sighed before slowing her car down to a stop and waiting in the queue. She hated traffic jams, she had once been in one for two hours because there had been a car crash further down the road. She could only hope this one wouldn't be as bad.

When she arrived home three hours later, Gabriella flopped down on the couch. It had taken her two hours and fifty minutes to get away from all the traffic, it had turned out that there had been a car that flipped over and lay upside down in the middle of the road. Sighing, the brunette stood to her feet and made her way to her bedroom where she lay down on her bed and turned the television on.

"_We had some breaking news" The woman on the news exclaimed "There is a pirate ship very, very near by. There is yet no way of anyone getting to them so everybody has to be extra careful when going out. Th pirates leader goes by the name of Troy Bolton"_

'Troy Bolton' Gabriella frowned 'Where have a heard that name before?' She wondered "OH MY GOSH!" She screeched, sitting up on the bed "Troy's a pirate?"

The brunette sighed as she watched cars go past on the road outside of the apartment. She had known Troy Bolton since she was ten and now he was a pirate. Troy was always so nice when he was younger. Although, his parents had died when he was sixteen, that was when he went missing. Gabriella had grown to think that he was dead, well that was what everyone else had said. She had just grown to believe them.

She shook the thought out of her head before grabbing her coat, phone and keys and walking out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. She knew it was dangerous to go out but what were the chances of him taking her? He wouldn't want her anyway. He never did before. He was always hanging out with his basketball friends like Josh and Jason. He would always make plans with her and then tell her he couldn't make it right at the last minute. He wasn't a good friend, he never had been but Gabriella adored him all the same.

When she found out that Troy was missing four years ago, Gabriella was broken. He was her best friend, no matter how much he put her down. He would always make up for it. Why would he even want to be a pirate? What good did that do him?

Gabriella smiled as she walked along the path to the park. The park was one of her favourite places, it always had been. It was somewhere she could sit and think for a while. Although, it didn't look like she would be able to do that today. The park was full with people in hoodies and glasses which confused her completely. In fact, every other person was wearing a hoodie and glasses. She was beyond scared.

She turned to walk away.

But someone grabbed her wrist.

She got turned around.

The last thing she did was close her eyes.

Gabriella groaned as her eyes opened and looked into the light coming from the loosely hung light bulb. The brunette sat up and held her head in her hands. Why did her head hurt so much? Where was she? She slowly stood up and took in her surroundings.

"I never thought I'd see you again" I voice announced from behind her

Gabriella frowned and turned around before gasping after realising where she was "T...Troy?"

"They call me captain" He spat, grabbing her wrist and tugging her closer towards him "You look even more beautiful than you did before..bitch" He threw her against the cold floor before strolling away.

Tears sprang to Gabriella chocolate coloured eyes. She was on a pirate ship. She looked up at the door when it flung open. Two girls walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Taylor, this is Kelsi" One of them told her "It's Gabriella, right?"

Gabriella nodded, she didn't say anything. All she did was hang her head in embarrassment since she was crying in front of two strangers

"Don't worry about Troy. He'll warm up to you." Taylor said, walking over to Gabriella and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He was the same when Kelsi and I arrived"

"She doesn't need to know that Taylor" Troy grumbled, flinging a couple of pairs of tops and a few pairs of shorts at Gabriella. "That's what you'll wear while you're here."

Gabriella nodded, holding onto the clothes. "W..why do you want me here?"

"You'll find out" Troy mumbled "Taylor, Kelsi, get back to work" The two girls sighed before walking out of the room, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone "I want you to clean the kitchen, so get changed and go" Troy ordered before walking away.

Flashback

A ten year old Gabriella smiled as she looked up at Troy. "Can you please give my a piggy back ride?" She pleaded

Troy groaned before giving in to her demands "Okay, fine. Jump on"

She giggled as she got onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you!"

The blue eyed boy grinned as he ran around, upon hearing her screams he ran faster.

"_TROY! SLOW DOWN!" Gabriella yelled, even more giggles escaping her lips._

Troy chuckled and stopped in his tracks. "You okay?"

"_Yeah" She answered, hopping off of his back._

End of Flashback

The brunette sighed, she was now changed into one of the tops and a pair of tops. She wondered out of the room and after a few minutes off looking she found the kitchen. "What the hell took you so long?" Troy's voice boomed

"I couldn't find the kitchen, sorry" Gabriella replied

"Yeah well don't let it happen again" He grumbled, throwing a cloth at her "Clean the dishes"

Gabriella was halfway through cleaning the dishes when a man walked through the door "It's Gabriella, right?" He checked, not wanting to offend the beauty in front on himself.

She looked up at him and smiled a small smile "Yeah, can I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm Chad" He grinned "Troy's told me about you, he told me how close you used to be" Chad told her

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, we were close." She sighed and she finished cleaning the last plate. She put the cloth on the side. "Do you know if there's anything else Troy wants me to do?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"No he said you're fine for the rest of the day" He replied, "I better get going" He told her.

Gabriella groaned before watching him walk away and throwing her head back in frustration "You'll get dizzy like that you know" Taylor laughed, walking into the kitchen

"Oh hi Taylor" Gabriella smiled, lifting her head upwards into it's normal position "What are you doing down here?"

"Troy wants to talk to you" Taylor responded "Now" She added "So I'd hurry up is I were you"

Gabriella nodded, thanking Taylor for the information before running up to the deck and over to Troy "You wanted to talk to me?"

Troy turned around and looked down at her "Mmm" He mumbled "I need you to sign this" He handed her a piece of paper and a pen

"What's it for?" Gabriella questioned as she looked down at the paper

"It's to make sure you stay aboard the ship, to make sure you don't go running off" He replied "Sign it"

Gabriella sighed, a tear rolling down her left cheek "Okay" After signing the paper she handed it back to Troy along with the pen. He nodded at her before turning on his heel and walking away. "Thanks" The blue eyed boy mumbled before disappearing.

Gabriella had to admit Troy was still hot as always. He was extreamely good looking, he always had been.

He had bright blue eyes that could make anyone melt and he was very muscular. He had sandy blonde hair and he flipped it to the side quite a bit since some of it would fall in front of his eyes.

As she lay in bed that same night, Gabriella closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened that day. Why her? Why did she have to be captured? Was it just because Troy knew her? Did he want to ruin her life forever? How long would she be here? Would she have to stay on the ship until she buckled down and died? Was that why she was on 'The Bolton Wildcat'? Because he so badly wanted her to die? Was he going to kill her?

Would he really do that after all they went through when the were in high school? Everyone had said Troy had a crush on her back then. You wouldn't kill the person you had a crush on. You wouldn't kill the person you kissed at a New Years party in hope they would kiss back. Was that it? He wanted to kill her just because she didn't kiss him back? No. No way. That's a stupid reason for wanting to kill someone. But then again Troy Bolton came up with a lot of stupid ideas when he was younger.

Although thinking about all of this made Gabriella tired and she soon went off into the world of dreamland.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex Montez never cried. Nothing would ever bring him down. But he just couldn't get his head around the fact that his sister had been kidnapped. How could anyone want to take her away from him? How could anyone be so heartless? So cruel? Gabriella had always been nothing but nice to every single person she met. She was never rude or nasty to anybody. Alex had only thought that pirated existed in films like in 'The Pirates Of The Caribbean'. He never once thought of them being around in real life.

He looked at his parents from across the room, his father was talking to someone on his phone and his mother was making a pot of tea. He had seen his parents cry a lot since Gabriella went missing but he knew they were trying to be strong. He knew that they didn't want to brake down in front of him.

All he wanted was his sister back.

Gabriella groaned as she woke up, her eyes shot closed again due to the bright light. Once her eyes had adjusted to the brightness she opened them once again and came face to face with Troy. "Get up and get dressed" He grumbled "You need to get something to eat. We're going to stop at a port for a while, you better hurry up" When he finished his mumbled sentence, Troy walked out of the room, closing the wooden door behind himself.

The brunette sighed as she stood to her feet and stretched. Once she was dressed in one of the tops and a pair of shorts she walked to where everyone was waiting for their food. Zeke managed to make the horrible muck she had to call food not seem so bad. He was an amazing chef, he could have done so much more with his life. She walked over to Taylor and Kelsi and smiled a small smile in their direction "Hi guys"

"Hello Gabi, did you sleep well?" Kelsi pondered, picking up three bowls and three spoons and then handing one bowl and a spoon to Taylor and then to Gabriella.

"Thank you. Um...I slept better than I thought I would" Gabriella replied "The bed actually quite comfortable for somewhere like this"

"What? You have a bed? When everyone else started on this ship, including us and even Troy we all slept on the floor for weeks. It was part of some stupid thing Troy had going on. Some newer people are sleeping on the floor now so he hasn't stopped it" A very confused Taylor old her.

"Oh, well why did he give me a bed?" Gabriella wondered "Do you think it has anything to do with our past?"

"You and Troy have a past?" Kelsi asked, getting some food from Zeke and beginning to eat it

"Yeah, I've known him since we were ten, that was ten years ago" She told both of the girls

"You're twenty as well? What was Troy like when you were younger?" Kelsi questioned "Has he always been so mean?"

Gabriella began to tell the two girls about her past with Troy, how nice he used to be. She told them that they used to be really good friends she she told them about the things they used to do together. But she left out the part that he went missing four years ago when his parents died. She never told them about what she used to feel for him.

After eating her food Gabriella picked up all the bowls and spoons and began work on the washing-up. As she was cleaning the dishes she talked to Zeke who decided to help her since Troy didn't have anything for him to do. "So" Zeke started "If, you don't mind me asking...how old are you?"

Gabriella smiled up at him "I'm twenty, the same age as Troy" She replied, beginning to dry the dished with an old rag before setting them on the side. "How about you? You can't be much older than me"

Zeke nodded before setting his rag down and turning to her properly "No, I'm twenty two. I'm only really on this ship because I've known Troy for years. He came straight to me when his parents...uh...I shouldn't be talking about this"

"Zeke I know his parents dies when he was sixteen, Troy and I...well..we used to be close" Gabriella told him as they walked out of the kitchen and up to the top deck where they came face to face with Troy "The dishes are clean..is...is there anything else you..eh..w..want me to d..do?"

"You never used to stutter" Troy mumbled "No, you're fine for a few hours. We're nearly at port" he told them "Zeke, can you go and find Chad"

"Sure" Zeke replied before running off in search of his curly haired friend

Troy looked down at the brunette in front of himself. "Are you okay?" He questioned, moving a piece of hair out of her face with his left hand

"Why do you care?" Gabriella spat, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the blue eyed boy

Troy shook his head "Because I care about you Gabriella, I always have" He replied, turning slightly and placing his hands over the railing on the side of the ship

"Where did you go?" Gabriella questioned, knowing he knew what she was talking about. She placed her own hands on the rail as she stood next to him.

Troy sighed as he turned his head to look at Gabriella. She had changed so much since he last saw her. She had become a young woman, she was still so beautiful. Troy shook the thought out of his head before beginning to answer her question "I..eh.. I came to this ship. I...it was my great grandfathers ship, he died when I was two. I know he wouldn't be happy with all this...but..it's kind of my life now. I wouldn't know what else to do. I was so depressed when my parents died. So I packed my things and brought Chad and Zeke with me. I don't think they remember you though. D...do you still see Jason or Josh?" He questioned, shaking the hair that had gone in front of his eyes back out of his face.

"Um..." Gabriella took in a deep breath, of course he didn't know "Troy..Josh died a year ago." She told him, a few tears escaping her eyes as she began to tell him how he passed away.

Flashback

Gabriella giggled as she flung her head back, taking in the last of the liquor in the bottle before flinging the glass out of the window and opening another "Best. Party. EVER!" She slurred, resting her head on Jason's shoulder to steady herself before she crashed into the door on the other side of herself.

"_I know right" Josh hiccuped from the front of the car "W...we totally have to p..put the piccies..on...um...what's it called? OH! Nosebook!...Wait! Facenose. No..no Cheese! That's it. Oh...no I..I...I mean face...eh...book...yeah! Facebook!"_

Jason laughed, flinging his cigarette out of the window "These fags are shit, they don't last five fucking seconds! Where the fuck d..did you get them from?"

"_I d..don't know...some shitty place in the m..m...middle of no where" Josh replied, turning the music that was playing from the radio up to full volume before the three friends started to sing along._

"_T..Troy doesn't know what the fuck...he..he's missing out on" Jason chuckled_

Gabriella sent a glare in Jason's direction and Josh turned around in his seat, forgetting about the road in front of him and about the moving car. "Jason..you know we don't talk about him any more"

Jason didn't ever respond to Gabriella's remark. Josh never turned around in his seat to see the truck coming their way. The windscreen shattered into a million tiny pieces. All of Josh's, Gabriella's and Jason's eyes closed as the car flipped. Although, Josh's eyes were never to be opened again.

…

The funeral for Josh was terrible. It had been the first time Gabriella had seen Jason since the accident and it was also the time they had to say goodbye to one of their best friends...forever.

Josh's parents had been awful after the accident, they blamed Josh's death on the two survivors and threatened to kill the both of them twice. Although, they soon moved away, never to be heard of again...until someone talked about them.

End Of Flashback

Troy was speechless. One of his best friends had died and he wasn't even there to know or witness it or go to his funeral. He felt horrible. Gabriella had to go through so much, that wasn't fair. "I can't believe he's gone"

"I know" Gabriella whispered, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand "We never talked about you but I thought about you all the time. You were my best friend, when you left I was heartbroken." She admitted, stepping back and parting her hands from the railing. "I..eh..I should probably go. See if anyone needs any..help"

Troy nodded "Yeah um..thank you for telling me Gabriella" He said, nodding his head before walking away and taking a gun out from his pocket and biting his lip.

"W..why did you take that out?" Gabriella stuttered, still standing exactly where she was before

Troy quickly turned around "It's none of your business" He snapped, sending daggers through his eyes her way before trudging away.

Gabriella sighed as she walked along the deck, they were talking how they used to. He was talking to her as if they were still friends. As if he wasn't a pirate. As if his parents never died. As if he never ran away.

As he walked through the park that Monday morning, Alex Montez sighed. It had been three longs days without his sister. He felt as if he was going mad. His parents would talk to the police everyday and they would always say the same thing. 'There's a massive chance we'll never find her but we're trying our best to find your daughter.' It was obvious they were already starting the give up. His parents were going back to work the next day and he had to go to school. He was supposed to be there now..he couldn't. There was no way he could go to school when his sister was missing, everyone knew pirates had taken her. They would all be talking about it. He knew he would get in trouble for missing school but his sister was missing! She was out at sea with pirates! No one could make him go to school. And if they weren't going to look for Gabriella, he would.

Taylor frowned at the curly haired man in front of herself. "We can't do that Chad! Why do you have to be so stupid?" She questioned, shaking her head as she turned away from him and towards Zeke. "You can't possibly agree with him!"

Zeke didn't say anything, he just nodded.

She groaned and turned to look at Troy. "Troy, please tell them they're being stupid!"

"You're being stupid" Troy mumbled "We can't let her get off at port! She'll run away!"

"What do you want her for anyway Troy?" Chad asked "Do you love her or something? I heard you talking yesterday, you already knew her."

"I captured her because I needed someone to clean. I'm not looking for love." Troy replied, flicking his hair out of his face, "Yes I may have liked her when we were younger but before we got her here I hadn't seen her in four years"

"Yeah..but dude.."

"Shut up Zeke!" The blue eyed boy groaned, hitting himself on his forehead with his hand. "We're not going to talk about my love life or who I may like!"

Sharpay Evans always got what she wanted. She would get her best friend back even if she had the kill everyone on board that stupid ship in the process. She would not let her best friend die on board some mangy ship in the middle of no where. Although, Sharpay Evans was heartbroken, her best friend was out at sea against her will. She had never done anything bad! Stupid Troy Bolton. When she got her hands on him, he was dead meat.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay sighed as she looked at the gravestone in front of herself.

Josh Lawton

1991-2010

Dearly missed.

A Son, A Grandchild, A Brother, A Lover

Taken away from this Earth too early

Josh had been the one person she loved. He had been her boyfriend. They had been together for a year. Everyday she blamed Jason for his death, he shouldn't have brought Troy up in conversation. If he hadn't said anything about him Josh wouldn't be dead and she would be standing at his grave in that very moment because there wouldn't be one. Although, her best friend would still be missing. What was she supposed to do?

Troy closed his eyes briefly after yelling at Tom Jackson. He was another of the crew members on board 'The Bolton Wildcat' "Why can't anyone do their jobs properly?" He whispered as he begun to walk away, looking down at the gun in his hands. "Come on! We have to do this!" He yelled as the ship came to a stop at port. "Gabriella! Get up here!"

Gabriella ran up to the deck and over to Troy "What's up?" She questioned "D...do you have anything you want me to do?" She stuttered, looking down at the gun in Troy's hands. She had never been so close to one in her whole life.

"No, you're going to wait here with me while some of the crew get off at port. I'm not having you get off. Don't want you running away" He told her sternly.

Gabriella frowned with confusion "Y..you don't get off at port? You're the captain"

"It's too risky" He replied "We can't have anyone seeing me. It's a dangerous world Gabriella. If I were to be found I would be killed"

"I thought the sea's dangerous too" She stated, "You could die wherever you are."

"I have a crew Gabriella, no one on this ship is going to die, ever. Not even you" He chuckled slightly before smiling down at her. "I honestly never thought I'd see you again. When...when they..d..died...I thought about you all the time. I really didn't want to leave you, I regret ever leaving you. Things could have been so different if I'd just have stayed and talked to someone about their death but I couldn't handle it, I really need you to understand that"

Gabriella nodded in understanding before stepping away from Troy as he stood closer to her. She turned around and slipped her hands over the railing in front her herself. She could feel Troy's breath on the nape of her neck. She gasped she felt him place a kiss of her t-shirt covered shoulder. "Um...Troy, what are you doing exactly?" She questioned

"What does it look like?" He replied, turning her around and crashing his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.

Gabriella's head was spinning around and around in circles. She kissed back, shocked. When the lack of air became a problem Troy and Gabriella pulled out of the kiss. Their breaths were heavy and uneven. Troy ginned down at the brunette in front of himself before pecking her lips one more time.

"WHAT?" Chad Danforth could not believe what he was hearing. A few people on the streets around stopped to stare. Some of the crew members had gotten off at port to see what they could get their hands on, including himself. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know!" Taylor exclaimed "I saw the whole thing, they were talking and she turned away from him but then he kissed her shoulder before turning her around and kissing her lips. She started to kiss back and then when they pulled apart he smiled down at her" She told her curly haired friend as she looked around or Zeke.

"Wow...well, I'll be having words with a certain someone later" Chad grinned, running a hand through his curly mess of hair that he liked to call Ralph.

"Chad, you know what Troy gets like" Taylor began to protest "He'll have my head off! He wont be happy that I watched him and he certainly wont be happy that I told you!"

"Don't worry Taylor. I'm not going to talk to him about the kiss" He smiled before running off into a crowd of people, pulling his hoodie over his face to make sure no one recognised him.

Taylor shook her head before carrying on with her search for Zeke. She grinned as she watched him ran as fast as he could out of bank. "EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE SHIP! NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The small village was going mad as people tried to catch up with the crew members from 'The Bolton Wildcat'.

Sharpay Evans frowned as she looked at her twin brother, Ryan. He really came out with the most stupid remarks. "We need to find her!" She screeched, causing her brother to clasp his hands over his ears to block out the high pitched noise coming out from his sisters mouth.

"M..maybe she won't die" He said, uncovering his ears and flopping down on the cream leather couch.

"She already could be dead!" Sharpay replied "Ryan, she's out best friend"

Ryan sighed, a few tears springing to his eyes "I know she is Shar. But...well..she's with Troy Bolton. Everyone knew he always loved her more than a friend"

"People change Ryan" She reminded him

"Yes, but feeling don't" He remarked "Deep down he knows he still loves her. Face it Shar, he didn't just capture anyone. This is Gabriella we're talking about, and yes I miss her like hell but we need to think why he took her and not someone else before we go looking. We need to get out facts right before we get out hopes up"

"What are you on about Chad?" Gabriella questioned, putting the last plate down in the wooden box in the corner of the kitchen.

"Gabriella, Taylor told me everything. She saw Troy kiss you" Chad told the brunette, following her out onto the deck as the boat glided across the bright blue water. "How long have you really known him for? I know he only remembers meeting you when you were ten"

"I..I don't know what you're talking about. We met when we were ten" Gabriella lied, looking out to sea.

Chad sighed, standing next to her and flinging his right arm around her shoulders "Please Gabriella"

"Well...it all started when we were five..."

Flashback

Gabriella smiled as she looked at the sandcastle she had just made at the beach. She set her bucket and spade down beside herself before getting some of the shells she had collected and then placed them around the castle. She looked up when someone blocked the sun from her right. "Do you want to play with me?" She questioned, hanging the boy a spade.

He smiled before nodding "I'm Troy" He introduced himself before sitting down next to Gabriella and filling her other bucket it sand.

"_I'm Gabriella" She smiled, tapping her up-side down bucket before lifting it up to see a perfect sandcastle._

End Of Flashback

"So you've really known him for fifteen years?" Chad asked

"Yeah" Gabriella replied "Please, don't tell him about that"

"Don't worry, I wont" Chad assured her before wondering away in search of Taylor.

Gabriella smiled as she wondered off to Troy's room, forgetting to knock and walking right in. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU KNOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO KNOCK!" He screamed, slamming the door and downing more liquor from the glass bottle.

"S..sorry, it won't happen again" Gabriella apologised. "Eh..you know I forgot what I had to say" She lied turning away from the blue eyed boy "I'll just go"

Troy Bolton had always been quick on his feet. He ran towards her and hit her in the back. She screamed out in pain before sinking to the floor. "You're nothing but a worthless bitch"

"Why did you j..just hit me?" Gabriella questioned, slowly getting back to her feet.

"It doesn't matter. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Troy's voice roared.

Gabriella gulped before nodding and running away from an angry Troy. How could he change so quickly? Less than three hours ago he was smiling at her and kissing her. Although it was true, Troy Bolton had a completely and utterly messed up life and he was the only one that could do something about it.

Alex Montez sighed as he looked at his friends around the lunch table. They were all joking around and laughing. "Come on mate" His friend, Jake, nudged him "Cheer up"

That did it.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CHEER UP? MY SISTER ID OUT AT SEA AGAINST HER OWN WILL! YOU WANT ME TO BLUDDY CHEER UP?" He screamed, before standing up and running out of the cafeteria.

"Well done Jake" Will shook his head, watching his best friend run away.

"You know he's vunerable, he didn't need that" Alexis sighed, throwing the rest of her lunch in the trash can, no longer hungry.

Alex needed his sister back, and fast.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella smiled as she watched Chad and Zeke push each other around the ship, playfully. Her back was still sore from when Troy had punched her a few days ago, no one had seen him since that incident, he never came out of his room. Gabriella gently rubbed her back, it didn't help at all, rubbing the sore patch only made it worse. She didn't know how much longer she could take it living on a ship. It didn't reflect her at all. The ship was dirty, Gabriella was always clean, on the ship the meals her always the same, Gabriella would eat different foods all the time, while on the ship Gabriella didn't wear any make up at all, she normally wore at least some lip gloss and while on the ship Gabriella only wore one of Troy's t-shirts which were way to big for her and a pair of short shorts, she would normally wear dresses, tighter tops, skirts, skinny jeans.

"Hey Gabs!" Taylor called, running up from behind. When she finally reached the brunette she tapped her on the shoulder and smiled "Have to seen Troy?"

"No" Gabriella replied "He still hasn't come out of his room. Not since..he..well"

Taylor frowned as she placed her hand on Gabriella's arm "Since he what?"

"He...eh..um..it doesn't matter, don't worry" She placed a face smile upon her lips but Taylor didn't seem to notice.

"Oh" Taylor frowned, a little annoyed that Gabriella knew something she didn't "Fine, I'm going to try and pry him out of that room"

Taylor shook her head as she walked away from Gabriella, she needed to know what was going on, she was just as important as anyone else on that ship! She hated it when no one told her what was going on. "TROY!" She screamed, earning weird look from the surrounding pirated "Open this bloody door you idiot!"

The door flung open, revealing a frustrated Troy "What the hell do you want Mckessie?" He mumbled, flinging a t-shirt over his head

"What the fuck is going on Bolton? You haven't been out of this bloody room in days! There's another ship heading our way, Gabriella doesn't have a clue what's she's doing and I'm pretty sure that if you don't talk to her soon she's going to jump off the ship or the people on the other ship will take her!" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air a few times.

"Can't you bloody do anything for yourself?" Troy muttered, pushing past Taylor and up the steps

"Hey! I still don't know what's going on!" Taylor yelled, following Troy up to the deck

"GOOD!"

Sharpay sighed as she watched her farther read the newspaper that Saturday morning "Is there anything about her yet?" She questioned, becoming impatient

"No..not ye...wait yes" He replied "It says..._The Bolton Wildcat, a ship full of pirates, was spotted today very near to England. It seems Gabriella Montez is still alive. She was stood at the railing of the ship in a baggy white top and some shorts. She didn't look too bad, she didn't seem ill or hurt and there's obviously at least one person aboard The Bolton Wildcat that cares for her. Although, despite seeing the ship the photographer only managed to get one shot of the twenty year old woman before the ship sailed away."_

Under the text was a picture, it was a picture of Gabriella. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her tanned arms and legs were on show, the t-shirt and shorts only covering some of her body.

A tear slipped down Sharpay's cheek as she looked down at the photograph of her best friend. "She not bloody okay! She's stuck on a ship with a bunch of pirates for goodness sake!"

Taylor frowned as she looked at the oncoming ship. "TROY!" She screamed "That ship is here"

Troy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he ran over and stood next to Taylor "ALL MEN ON DECK!"

The ship shook as some of the pirates stepped off of 'The Bolton Wildcat' and onto 'The Royal Fortune'. Gabriella stood frozen to the deck as she watched everyone run around. Not knowing what to do, she took a few steps forward. "OH MY GOD, GABRIELLA!" Troy's voice boomed before he turned around began his frantic search for the brown eyed beauty. "GABRIELLA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

She said nothing. She just stood there, stuck to the spot. She could hear Troy shouting for her. _'He's probably worried'_ She thought to herself. "T..Troy?" Her voice was small and quiet, although it was loud enough for Troy to hear

"Gabriella! Come on!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing her hand, ready to run below deck

"Not so fast" An voice sounded. It wasn't a voice either Troy nor Gabriella had heard before. It was English. "Bolton!" The same voice spat is disgust "Give us the girl and you'll never see us again"

Troy instantly shook his head "Never, now fuck off back to wherever you came from. You're never having her" He replied, pulling the terrified brunette closer to him

"Give. Us. The. Girl" The English man, Ben, ordered, his voice laced with anger

"NEVER!" Troy screamed, covering Gabriella's ears as he did

"Kill him" Ben said "And get the girl while you're at it"

"NO!" Troy yelled "You're not going to take her!"

Ben grinned at Troy before grabbing Gabriella's left arm and dragging her away from him. He looked down at her before saying "Take her to the ship"

Troy lay on the floor, watching them take her away. There was blood seeping out of his nose and a bruise was already forming around his right eye. They pushed her onto the ship and the last Troy saw of her was when she looked back at him before they pushed her below deck and set sail.

Flashback

face to face and heart to heart  
we're so close, yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
that's just because I'm not okay

but I hold on, I stay strong  
wondering if we still belong

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath  
and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

how long do I fantasize  
make believe that it's still alive  
imagine that I am good enough  
and we can choose the ones we love

but I hold on,  
I stay strong wondering  
if we still belong

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath  
and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretnding

keeping secrets safe

_every move we make seems like no one's letting go_  
_and it's such a shame_  
_cause if you feel the same_  
_how am I supposed to know_

will we ever say the words we're feeling

_reach down underneath_  
_and tear down all the walls_  
_will we ever have a happy ending_  
_or will we forever only be pretending_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)_  
_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

"_Wow Gabs!" A fourteen year old Troy Bolton smiled "That was amazing!_

Gabriella blushed and looked down at the feet "Um, thanks. It's not really finished or anything yet, but eh..I'm glad you liked it"

"_You're truly amazing Gabriella Montez"_

End Of Flashback

Troy sighed as he scratched the back of his neck, thinking about the day's events. "You okay man?" Chad questioned as he walked into Troy's room

Troy frowned "No, not really" He replied, truthfully

Chad patted his best friend's back "It's gonna be okay man. We'll get her back one way or another"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Let go of me!" She screamed, kicking her legs and slapping Ben's back with her hands "Put me down!"

"Nah, I'm all right _sweet'art_" Ben chuckled, walking through the small hallways of his ship, making sure Gabriella's side would hit the walls as she hung over his shoulders.

Gabriella groaned, momentarily closing her eyes. "What do you even want with me?" She questioned, giving Ben's chest another hard kick with her left leg before opening her eyes once again

Ben rolled his eyes, plonking Gabriella down in a chair "You know exactly why. I'm here to hurt Bolton. What's a better way to hurt him than take away his greatest weakness? You"

And then he left.

...

"SHUT UP!" His voice roared as he walked up to the railings. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Uh...Troy-"

"SHUT UP!"

Chad was getting frustrated "TROY NO ONE SAID..." He stopped, trying to calm himself down "anything"..."Sorry"

…

"Please just let me go home!" She screamed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks

"Home?"

"Back to the ship!" Gabriella cried "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Ben questioned, hundreds of thoughts running throughout his mind

"Anything" She replied "I promise"

…

"Where is she?" Sharpay sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair as she looked down at the photograph sitting in her lap "What has happened to Bolton? He's so bloody fucked up"

"Calm down Shar" Ryan sighed, flinging an arm around his sister's shoulders "We're all going through the same thing. But listen, this is Troy we're talking about. He may be a pirate but he'd never hurt Gabriella. If he ever did anything to hurt her he would kill himself"

...

Flashback

"_I've got an I heart question mark written on the back of my hand-" A fifteen year old Gabriella sung, dancing around her room. She loved Taylor Swift, she really felt she could relate to her_

"_Nice dancing" Troy complemented, a smirk owning his lips as he stood in the doorway_

Gabriella spun around "Troy!" She yelped, stopping the music "What the hell!"

Troy chuckled, walking inside her room "You know what's even funnier?" He questioned, sitting down at Gabriella's desk

She shook her head "What?"

"_You've actually got I heart question mark written on the back of your hand"_

End of flashback

Gabriella loved those little moments. She always would, even if she would never admit it.

…

Taylor sighed, running a hand through her dark messy hair. "We will find her" She told him

"I bloody damn hope so" Zeke sighed, looking down at the food in the pan "Ugh..I hate this mank. At least Gabriella made it fun to cook. I normally love cooking but this? It's torture. With Gabriella around it wasn't so bad"

"Troy's so upset" Taylor frowned "Zeke, why do you actually think he brought her on this ship in the first place?"

Zeke turned his gaze to Taylor "I think...I...I think he...has...I think he has a crush on her"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Let go of me!" She screamed, kicking her legs and slapping Ben's back with her hands "Put me down!"

"Nah, I'm all right _sweet'art_" Ben chuckled, walking through the small hallways of his ship, making sure Gabriella's side would hit the walls as she hung over his shoulders.

Gabriella groaned, momentarily closing her eyes. "What do you even want with me?" She questioned, giving Ben's chest another hard kick with her left leg before opening her eyes once again

Ben rolled his eyes, plonking Gabriella down in a chair "You know exactly why. I'm here to hurt Bolton. What's a better way to hurt him than take away his greatest weakness? You"

And then he left.

...

"SHUT UP!" His voice roared as he walked up to the railings. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Uh...Troy-"

"SHUT UP!"

Chad was getting frustrated "TROY NO ONE SAID..." He stopped, trying to calm himself down "anything"..."Sorry"

…

"Please just let me go home!" She screamed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks

"Home?"

"Back to the ship!" Gabriella cried "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Ben questioned, hundreds of thoughts running throughout his mind

"Anything" She replied "I promise"

…

"Where is she?" Sharpay sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair as she looked down at the photograph sitting in her lap "What has happened to Bolton? He's so bloody fucked up"

"Calm down Shar" Ryan sighed, flinging an arm around his sister's shoulders "We're all going through the same thing. But listen, this is Troy we're talking about. He may be a pirate but he'd never hurt Gabriella. If he ever did anything to hurt her he would kill himself"

...

Flashback

"_I've got an I heart question mark written on the back of my hand-" A fifteen year old Gabriella sung, dancing around her room. She loved Taylor Swift, she really felt she could relate to her_

"_Nice dancing" Troy complemented, a smirk owning his lips as he stood in the doorway_

Gabriella spun around "Troy!" She yelped, stopping the music "What the hell!"

Troy chuckled, walking inside her room "You know what's even funnier?" He questioned, sitting down at Gabriella's desk

She shook her head "What?"

"_You've actually got I heart question mark written on the back of your hand"_

End of flashback

Gabriella loved those little moments. She always would, even if she would never admit it.

…

Taylor sighed, running a hand through her dark messy hair. "We will find her" She told him

"I bloody damn hope so" Zeke sighed, looking down at the food in the pan "Ugh..I hate this mank. At least Gabriella made it fun to cook. I normally love cooking but this? It's torture. With Gabriella around it wasn't so bad"

"Troy's so upset" Taylor frowned "Zeke, why do you actually think he brought her on this ship in the first place?"

Zeke turned his gaze to Taylor "I think...I...I think he...has...I think he has a crush on her"

...

"Look Troy...you know Gabriella better than any of us" Chad reminded him "What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Kicking and screaming" Troy mumbled

...

"LET ME GO!" Gabriella yelped, struggling to get free from the ropes tied around her body. She kicked as hard as she could, aiming at one of the pirates on board where the sun 'don't' shine

...

"Exactly" Chad smiled softly "They'll probably get fed up of 'er and bring 'er back to us

Troy closed his eyes "I hope they do"

...

Jason sighed as he looked down at the televison screen in front of him. Nothing. There was nothing new about 'The Bolton Wildcat' on the news. Nothing at all.

"You can't beat yourself up about it buddy" His flatmate Liam told him "It's not your fault"

"But I can't help but feel like it is"

...

" How much does a pirate pay for an ear piercing?"

Troy rolled his eyes "I don't really care, but you're probably gonna tell me anyway"

"A buccaneer! Get it? Buck-in-ear!"

"That's really bad Chad"

...

"I HATE YOU!" Gabriella screamed, kicking her legs once again

Ben rolled his eyes "Good for you"

"I can keep screaming you know" She told Ben, sending a glare in his direction "You're not a very good pirate, are you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME! Gabriella threatened

…

Flashback

Gabriella giggled, watching Troy stick his tongue out as he carefully lifted the yellow plate off of the top shelf of the refrigerator. "You're mom's going to go ballistic!" She exclaimed

Troy rolled his big blue eyes "Don't worry, I'll take all the blame" He told her, setting the plate down on the counter. "Oh that looks good" Troy smirked, looking down at the chocolate cake.

Gabriella shook her head "It took her hours to perfect that, she doesn't want you ruining it"

"_It's gotta be eaten though" Troy reminded her "Can you pass me a sharp knife please" _

Gabriella sighed as she passed Troy the knife.

She watched him place it into the cake and start to slice it. When he had finished he placed the knife as the edge of the counter and quickly stood up of get two more smaller plates from a cupboard.

"_OW!"_

Troy turned around, trying the figure out why Gabriella had screamed as he did so.

"_TROY!"_

He looked down to see the knife of Gabriella's leg, blood was surrounding the wound the knife had made. His eyes widened "Brie!"

End of flashback

…

Troy closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. It was near impossible. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. It was like her face was implanted in his mind. She was all he could think of.

…

Gabriella screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Gabriella stopped screaming

"FINE!" Ben yelled, he'd finally had enough "You can go back to Bolton when we find him"

Gabriella didn't scream after that.

…

Flashback

Troy chuckled, pushing Josh into the gym. "You really gotta man up dude, just ask her out!"

"_I can't!" Josh protested "This is Sharpay we're talking about! She can be so hard to talk to"_

Troy rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that hour "Just do it!"

"_You want to ask me out?" Sharpay questioned, standing behind the two boys_

End of flashback

"I miss them so much!" Sharpay cried, tears streaming down her cheeks


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Flashback

Gabriella smiled, walking into East High with her best friend by her side. Everyone would ask if she was mad when they asked her if she liked school, fore her answer would always be yes. It was true, she did like school. Gabriella loved being able to see her friends and share classes with them, she loved learning new things and she loved being away from all the drama for seven hours, five days a week. Seven whole hours. Sure she hated having to get to school for 8:00 but it was still better than sitting at home doing nothing all day. "Honestly Troy, I swear you're the most stupid person I have ever met"

Troy laughed, flinging his right arm around Gabriella's shoulders "Nah, Jason's the most stupid person you've ever met"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, walking over to her locker and opening it. "You got lucky there Bolton, anyway what's up? Something is different about you today"

Troy shook his head "Ugh, it's my dad! He's being...I don't even know any more! It's like he's got my whole future planned in front of him"

Gabriella gave him a sympathetic look as she look out her books from her locker "I really wish I could help you Troy but you know your dad only wants what's best for you, he just doesn't realise what he's doing sometimes"

"_I know" Troy nodded "Anyway, lets get to homeroom" _

"_Don't you need to go to your locker?" Gabriella questioned, closing her locker door as they once again began to walk down the hallway. The walls were covered in red and white, there were pictures of the basketball team hanging up too._

"_No" He replied as he helped Gabriella to put her books in her bag "I took my books home on Friday so I've got them already"_

"_Oh, okay" Gabriella smiled as they turned into the classroom "So you wanna do anything this weekend?"_

"_Yeah, why not" Troy grinned, sitting down in his seat _

"_Mr Bolton!" A voice called "I suggest you turn away from staring at Miss Montez and actually learn something today"_

Troy turned around, blushing when he saw his homeroom teacher and classmates staring at him "Sorry Ms D"

Miss Darbus nodded "So, I am extremely happy to announce that we are holding a talent show!" She exclaimed, shooting up from her seat..no, sorry. Throne.

Sharpay clapped her hands "That's great Ms Darbus! I am totally signing up for that! Oh!" She turned around in her seat "Gabi you should totally sign up and sing that song you've been writing! I bet it's like totally amazing!"

Totally.

Not.

"_Uh...""_

End of Flashback

Troy frowned at the man..boy..guy..dude standing in front of him. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon" He told him, running a hand through his messy hair.

Ben rolled his eyes "Look Bolton, do you want her back or not?"

Troy quickly nodded, grabbing Gabriella's small hand and tugging her away from Ben "Get off my ship"

"As you wish" Ben sighed "But you know, you'll get bored of her sooner or later"

And with that he left the ship.

Troy sighed, letting go of Gabriella's hand "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head as she looked down at her feet "I'm fine"

"You shouldn't have even been taken away? Look at yourself, you're pathetic!" Troy growled, taking a step closer to the brunette and raising his hand, slapping her across the cheek

Gabriella gasped, looking up at Troy "I can't believe you just did that! I..I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT..A..A...A"

Troy grinned "A pirate?"

"SHUT UP!"

Flashback

"_What did you just say?" Twelve year old Troy Bolton questioned as he looked at his best friend. He was completely and utterly confused "Why did you say that?"_

Gabriella groaned, flipping through the pages of her text book "I said shut up Troy"

Troy frowned "Why did you say that?"

"_Because you're getting on my nerves and I'm trying to study!" Gabriella yelled, throwing her textbook at Troy's head_

"_Throwing your text book at me isn't going to help"_

"_UGH!"_

End Of Flashback

Flashback

(Gabriella's P.O.V)

I stood there, next to Troy. His eyes were fixated on the pickle in front of us. He picked it up in his hands and licked it. "Well this is a nice pickle" He said, handing me one of my own

"_It...uh...it's...thick" I didn't know what to say, I hated pickles._

"_That's the best kind" He smiled down at me before popping it into his mouth. "I have this cousin, his name is Gary but we all call him Barney, you know the big purple dinosaur"_

I frowned "Why do you call him that?"

"_Because he likes the character" He replied, swallowing the pickle "He can swallow these beauties in one gulp"_

(End Of P.O.V)

End Of Flashback

"It's alright sweetie" Taylor sighed, her arms wrapped around Gabriella as she tried to calm her down "This is just Troy we're talking about, he's nothing special"

"He was my best friend" Gabriella sobbed, bringing her legs close to her chest as she cried

"Don't worry about it Gabs" Kelsi told her, putting a hand on her shoulder "He's not worth your tears"

"GABRIELLA! WHY AREN'T YOU CLEANING THE DECKS?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later on that day Troy realized he had been hard on Gabriella. Troy decided he had to apoligized to her and tell her how he really feels about her. So Troy went to go talk to Gabriella. Gabriella was swapping the deck when Troy came up to her. Troy said to Gabriella that he would like to talk to her. Gabriella said to Troy sure and followed hm back to his room so they could talk. Troy told Gabriella he was sorry for yelling at her and that the reason he was upset was that when she had got tooken by Ben that he thought he would not get to see her again. Gabriella told Troy she forgives him and understand that he was not happy that she let herself get grabbed in the first place.

Troy told Gabriella that he has feelings for her that he hope would go away but they won't. Troy said to Gabriella i love you and have been in love you since when we had been friends. Troy also told Gabriella he wanted to tell since the day he first saw her on the boat. Gabriella then told Troy that she has feelings for him too. Gabriella said to Troy i love you to and have been in love with you since we had been friends. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went over to his bed and took each others clothes off. Troy went down to Gabriella's chest and took one of her breast in his mouth. Troy sucked her one breast while rubbing the other breast and he switch to do the same with the breast he had been rubbing. Troy and Gabriella went back to kissing on the lips and started having a tongue battle which Troy won.

Troy lined his cock to Gabriella's entrace and enter her slowly. Troy and Gabriella both moan while he was entering pussy. Once Troy knew he was completely in her , he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella whispered in his ear to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him. So Troy thrusted in and out of her fast and hard. They were moaning and saying each other names as they were making love. Troy and Gabriella both came at the same time and after they had came, they collapsed on each other, They made love three more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms. Troy said good morning to Gabriella and she said it back to them. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before they took a bath together. They got dressed back in their clothes for the day and Troy told Gabriella that he wants her to sleep in his room with him from now on. Troy and Gabriella left his bedroom which was now their room and went to eat breakfast with his crew. Troy and Gabriella stayed close to each other while eating breakfast. Taylor and Kelsi saw Troy and Gabriella sitting together and that they were closer then before. Taylor and Kelsi with the crew were happy that Troy and Gabriella were together now.

Mean while Zeke and Sharpay were missing their friend Gabriella alot. Sharpay wish that Gabriella was back had decided to round of a search team to go find Gabriella. Sharpay asked Ryan to be safe and to come back home to them soon. Ryan told Sharpay that he would be safe and that he hope to have found Gabriella by then, when he comes home. Sharpay and Zeke wish him luck and said to Ryan have a safe trip. Ryan look at his friends and told them that he will write to them when he can.

Troy and Gabriella made sure the crew was doing their jobs. Gabriella told Troy about her friend Ryan that is good at pulling pranks and steeling stuff too. Troy said to Gabriella lets round a few of my men to send them to bring Ryan to us. Gabriella said to Troy that she liked his idea. So they went to round a few of his men and Troy told them to capture Ryan and bring him back to the ship. So the men set off to capture Ryan and bring him back to the ship. Troy and Gabriella shared a quick smile and then went to check on the rest of the crew that was still on the ship.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Well it had been two weeks since Troy and Gabriella had gotten together. Troy and Gabriella were waiting for his men to get back with Ryan. So Troy and Gabriella were keeping busy on the ship Troy was planning and romantic evening for him and Gabriella because he was going to propose to her that night. So Troy finished planning the evening and then joined his girlfriend Gabriella on the deck. Gabriella gave her boyfriend Troy a quick kiss before they finsih checking on the crew.

Ryan and the search party were checking a area out that Gabriella could have been tooken too. Ryanand the search party had seperated from each other. As Ryan was searching , Troy's men grabbed Ryan and knocked him out. The search party had went back to the spot they left Ryan in and notice he was gone. One of the search party members saw Ryan's flashlight on the ground. They started calling Ryan's name but they did not find him and so they went to the police to report him missing.

That night Troy and Gabriella had a romantic meal together and then Troy went over to Gabriella. Troy got down on one knee and put the black box with the engagement ring out of his pocket. Gabriella saw that Troy had got down on one knee and she was trying not cry. Troy open the black ring box to show Gabriella the ring. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy the nsaid to Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella said to Troy Yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy placed the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then they kissed each other on the lips. They went to their bedroom and made love severals times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella had woke up together and said good morning to each other. They made love before getting up to take a bath together. After they finished taking their bath , they got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella left their bedroom and went to get some breakfast before going up to the deck. They finish eating their breakfast and went up on the deck of the ship. Taylor and Kelsi could not believe that Troy and Gabriella were engaged to be married. Taylor told Kelsi she would that she had a guy too. Troy and Gabriella saw his men bring Ryan on the ship and went over to them. Troy asked his men to put Chad in the room that Taylor and Kelsi stay in. After Troy's men put Ryan in the room that he was going to share with Taylor and Kelsi, they went back to Troy and Gabriella. Troy told his men to go get something to eat.

Troy said to his fiance Gabriella that he likes the look of Ryan and that he will fit perfectly in the crew. Gabriella smiled at her fiance Troy and told him she was glad that he like her friend Ryan. Gabriella was happy to see her friend Ryan again and knew he would be perfect for Troy and her crew on the ship. Taylor and Kelsi went to their room to get their coats. Kelsi then saw a nice looking guy laying in the bed that Gabriella used to sleep in before she had gotten with Troy. Taylor look over to see Kelsi staring at a guy sleeping in the bed that Gabriella used to sleep in. Taylor knew that Kesi had already fell for the mystery guy. Taylor and Kelsi went back to their jobs before they get in trouble.

Troy and Gabriella decided to go see if Ryan had woken up yet. Ryan woke up and found out he was on a ship in a bedroom that had two other beds in it besides the one he was on. Ryan looked around the room while rubbing his head. Troy and Gabriella came into the room together and saw Ryan awake. Ryan had heard some one enter the room and turn to see who it was. Troy and Gabriella had their arms around each other when Ryan saw them. Ryan said is that you Gabriella and she told him yes it was. Ryan told himself he was not going to cry. Troy told Ryan that he is on his ship and that he will be put to work at first and if he behaves, he can hang out with him and Gabriella some time. Gabriella asked her fiance Troy if she could tell Ryan that they are engaged to be married. Troy told Gabriella they can tell Ryan together. So they told Ryan they are engaged to be married soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ryan was in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella were engaged to be married soon. Ryan could tell that Troy and Gabriella loved each other. Ryan asked what jobs he had to do and Troy gave him the first job to do. Ryan got to work right away and he was happy that he got to see his friend Gabriella again. But Ryan also realized that he would not see his friends Sharpay and Zeke again. As Ryan was working , he saw Kelsi and thought she was beautiful. Ryan decided that he wanted to get to know Kelsi. So Ryan behave himself and prove himself to Troy.

Four months went by and Sharpay and Zeke could not believe that Ryan was missing too. Sharpay and Zeke just wanted their friends Ryan and Gabriella back. They wonder why some one would take Ryan in the first place. They still had not figured why Gabriella had been taken those six years ago. They need to first figure out who took them in the first place. Sharpay and Zeke just hope they would be found soon.

Troy and Gabriella stopped their ship at a port they hope to be safe at and went to a church to get married that day. So they got married and went back to their ship. Troy and Gabriella Bolton's ship set sail again on the ocean. Troy and Gabriella with the crew celebrated their marriage. That night Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep. Ryan had been loyal to Troy and Gabriella on the ship and he was really enjoying himself on the ship too.

Kelsi could not keep her eyes off of Ryan. Kelsi told Taylor she wants to get to know Ryan. Taylor said to Kelsi then go up to him and talk to him. Kelsi first started to finish her work and then went to find Ryan who was finishing his work up. Ryan saw Kelsi coming over to him and decided to talk to her. Ryan had finish his work for the night too. Ryan and Kelsi went to their room to talk. Ryan asked Kelsi how she ended up on the ship and she told him that she had been out one day doing errors and stuff. Kelsi said to Ryan that next thing she knew she was grabbed by pirates and tooken on the ship. Ryan told Kelsi about himself after she got done telling him her story and stuff. Kelsi and Ryan talked for a bit longer before going to their seperate beds. Taylor came in and saw that Kelsi and Ryan had fallen asleep. Taylor knew that Kelsi and Ryan had fallen in love with each other.

A year later Gabriella was pregnant with Troy and her's first child. Troy and Gabriella were happy that they were having a baby together. So now Troy kept his wife Gabriella close to him. Gabriella did not mind staying close to her husband Troy. They both could not wait for their baby to be born. So they made sure the crew was doing their work on the ship. Ryan and Kelsi had gotten close too and Taylor wish she had a guy too. Troy and Gabriella saw Taylor looking sad but they did not know why. Troy and Gabriella went to see why Taylor was sad. Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella coming her way and so she wiped her tears fast like. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor why she is sad and she told them she wish he had some one to love her too.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton told Taylor that she will find some one to love her too. What Taylor did not know was that Chad had feelings for her. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she was going to go finish her work. Troy told Gabriella that Chad likes Taylor alot. Gabriella asked Troy how he knows that Chad likes Taylor. Troy told Gabriella that he has caught Chad staring at Taylor alot. Gabriella said to Troy that she also had noticed that Chad was looking at Taylor too. Troy said to Gabriella that he hopes Chad ask Taylor out soon. So they went to check on the rest of the crew.

Mean while Sharpay and Zeke wished they knew where Gabriella and Ryan were at. They were both missing their friends alot. Sharpay and Zeke had gotten closer since Gabriella and Ryan had went missing. So Zeke had decided to propose to Sharpay that night after they finish eating that night Zeke and Sharpay went out to dinner. After they had finish eating their dinner, Zeke got down on one knee and said to Sharpay will you marry me and become my wife. Sharpay was in shock at first but then she said to Zeke yes i will marry you and become your wife. Zeke placed the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and the gave her a kiss on the lips. So they went home for the night to celebrate their enagement.

Ryan was doing the work that Troy had asked him to do. While he was doing his work, he could not stop thinking about Kelsi. Ryan could not wait to see Kelsi later on. Kelsi was doing the work she was given too. Kelsi could not stop thinking about Ryan. Kelsi could not wait to seee Ryan later on. Kelsi and Ryan thought about each other for the rest of the day. Taylor asked Kelsi if she was thinking about Ryan. Kelsi told Taylor that she had been thinking about Ryan all day. Taylor told Kelsi that she had seen Ryan look at her a couple of times before he went back to his work. Kelsi told Taylor that she had looked at Ryan a few times too. Taylor asked Kelsi if she is in love with Ryan. Kelsi told Taylor that she is in love with Ryan. Kelsi asked Taylor how she knew about her being in love with Ryan. Taylor told Kelsi that she could see it in her eyes and how she looked at Ryan too.

Mean while Ryan had over heard Kelsi telling Taylor that she was in love with him. Ryan was happy that Kelsi felt the same way he did about her. Ryan realized that he was in love with Kelsi too. Ryan decided that when he saw Kelsi later that he was going to asked her to be his girlfriend. Ryan was finishing the last of his work, when Taylor came up to him. Taylor asked Ryan if he has been thinking about Kelsi. Ryan told Taylor that he has been thinking about Kelsi all day. Taylor asked Ryan if he was in love with Kelsi. Ryan told Taylor that he is in love with Kelsi. Taylor let Ryan get back to finishing his work.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting down and talking about what they were going to name their baby. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy said to Gabriella that they better check on their crew members. After they checked on the crew members , they went to get some food to eat. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad again looking at Taylor. So they went to Chad and said to him that he should go talk to Taylor if he likes her that much. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he does like Taylor but he does not know if she likes me.

Please Review!


End file.
